<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Monster and His Bride by bettylaflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153065">The Monster and His Bride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame'>bettylaflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Frankenstein - Freeform, GWAlloween, Heavy SFX, L-Bombs, Monsterboy, Monstergirl, Mute Listener, Romance, Tender - Freeform, scifi, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my favorite novels is Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. If you've read it, you know that the Monster asks Frankenstein to make him a female companion but Frankenstein destroys her because he doesn't want a race of Monsters being created. (He could've just made her without the uterus but whatever I guess.) I always wondered what would've happened if he'd gone so far as to create her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Monster and His Bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[M4F] The Monster and his Bride [Monstergirl] [Monsterboy] [SciFi] [Comfort] based on [Frankenstein] by Mary Shelley [Virgin] [Mute Listener] [SFX] [First time] [Tender] [L-bombs] [Fingering] [Cunnilingus] [Creampie]</p><p>Poem is “She Walks in Beauty” by Lord Byron</p><p>This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>[suggested SFX]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(vocal cues)</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>[You may choose to do the awakening scene if you wish or you could start with just the Monster and the listener]</strong>
</p><p>**Possible Awakening scene, would require collab**</p><p>
  <strong>[lightning, machine whirring, laboratory noises (bubbling, zapping, etc.), all very overwhelming]</strong>
</p><p>Frankenstein: <em>(maniacal laughter)</em> It’s alive! It’s alive!</p><p>Monster: *She’s* alive, goddamn it doctor!</p><p>Frankenstein: What do you care? I did what was promised!</p><p>Monster: I won’t let you ruin her like you did me!</p><p>Frankenstein: Careful, we might lose her!</p><p>Monster <em>(to the listener as she passes out)</em>: Stay with us, stay with me!</p><p>**From here the Monster is the only speaker, could possibly start here**</p><p>
  <strong>[throughout this section: fire crackling, soft rain on stone, thunder far away, water dripping]</strong>
</p><p>Shhh, shhh, don’t try to get up. You’re still too weak. Here, drink this.</p><p>
  <strong>[water pouring]</strong>
</p><p>Good, good, c’mon, let’s sit you up</p><p>How are you feeling?</p><p>
  <em>(pause)</em>
</p><p>Can you speak?</p><p>
  <em>(pause)</em>
</p><p>That’s alright, I couldn’t at first either.</p><p>Believe me when I say I know what it’s like to wake up like this, like you. With no memory except the one of your birth. And that-- <em>(clearly traumatized)</em> that is enough to keep you silent for weeks.</p><p>You’re like me, you see. Created by the Doctor out of dead flesh made anew</p><p>Don’t worry about anything, I’ll take care of you. I’ll teach you everything you need to know, and I won’t ever leave you. I promise.</p><p>
  <em>(pause)</em>
</p><p>Here, reach out your hand to mine like this.</p><p>That’s it, good girl. Go slow, that’s fine. Take my hand.</p><p>See, you’re learning already.</p><p>Ok now put it down, like this. And let’s lay you back.</p><p>I need to go get more wood for the fire. Get some sleep, I’m sure you’re still exhausted.</p><p>
  <strong>[SFX fades out]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(long pause, time has passed)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[birds tweeting throughout this section]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[door creaking]</strong>
</p><p>Ah, come in and sit with me.</p><p>Did you find your breakfast alright?</p><p>A nod, good.</p><p>Do you want to try and say “yes”? Go ahead. Good job, just try, like I showed you.</p><p><em>(sigh) (disappointed)</em> That’s alright, you might never be able to speak and that’ll be ok.</p><p>Yes, you can hold my hand. I know it makes you feel better.</p><p>Do you like the book I gave you?</p><p>No? Why not?</p><p>Here, use your journal, spell it out.</p><p>
  <strong>[Writing]</strong>
</p><p><em>(upset)</em> “Boring”? The Sorrows of Werter (“Where-ta”) is not boring. It is a seminal classic of literature!</p><p><em>(annoyed)</em> I see you tapping the paper. How can anyone think such a story is boring?</p><p><em>(angry)</em> What do you know?</p><p>
  <em>(long pause)</em>
</p><p>I’m sorry. I shouldn’t expect you to like the same things I do. We are different, despite having so much in common.</p><p>
  <strong>[Writing]</strong>
</p><p>What are you writing?</p><p>“Story”? What, do you want me to tell you about Werter?</p><p>Shaking the head, no. Pointing at me, tapping the paper.</p><p>My story?</p><p>No, you don’t want to hear it. It’s not for such innocent ears.</p><p><em>(amused)</em> Are you grabbing my hand for you or for me?</p><p>
  <strong>[writing]</strong>
</p><p>“Story Please”</p><p><em>(sigh)</em> Alright</p><p>**Because we are sinking one layer deeper into the story, feel free to stylize it in some way, but it is no necessary**</p><p>I was brought into this world in much the same way as you. Only, instead of someone there to guide me, I awoke naked and afraid.</p><p>The first sounds I heard were the screams of the Doctor as he saw me. The world was confusing and overwhelming. As soon as I got any sort of bearings, I ran out the door grabbing only a robe.</p><p>I wandered for a while. I was chased out of several towns before living in a shed besides a family’s cabin in the middle of the woods. They had children, and as they grew up and learned to read and write so did I.</p><p>In the robe, I discovered the Doctor’s name was Frankenstein and that he had discovered how to bring the dead back to life.</p><p>I saw the family and how much they cared for each other. I knew it wasn’t for me, it could never be for me. I was lonely, and I knew no matter where I went I would be alone.</p><p>Eventually the family discovered me and I had to leave again. Stealing food and books, I made my way back to find the Doctor.</p><p>He was unhappy to see me, but I made him create a companion for me.</p><p>That’s you. And now we live in this abandoned castle.</p><p>It’s not that interesting of a story, I’m sorry you had to hear it.</p><p>Nothing like that will happen to you, I will be with you always.</p><p>Give me your hand again. Always, you and me.</p><p>
  <strong>[sound of a child]</strong>
</p><p>Stay back, no, don’t go to the window.</p><p>Stop, I know you’re very curious, but you mustn’t even look outside. If the people in the nearby farms and villages see us, we would have to leave. And I don’t know where we would go.</p><p>
  <em>(pause)</em>
</p><p>You know, in the light like this, you look very beautiful.</p><p>What does that mean?</p><p><em>(suddenly very shy)</em> Oh, uh-- it means</p><p><em>(quoting)</em><br/>She walks in beauty, like the night<br/>Of cloudless climes and starry skies;<br/>And all that’s best of dark and bright<br/>Meet in her aspect and her eyes;<br/>Thus mellowed to that tender light<br/>Which heaven to gaudy day denies.</p><p>One shade the more, one ray the less,<br/>Had half impaired the nameless grace<br/>Which waves in every raven tress,<br/>Or softly lightens o’er her face;<br/>Where thoughts serenely sweet express,<br/>How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.</p><p>And on that cheek, and o’er that brow,<br/>So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,<br/>The smiles that win, the tints that glow,<br/>But tell of days in goodness spent,<br/>A mind at peace with all below,<br/>A heart whose love is innocent!</p><p>That’s what it means.</p><p><em>(clears throat)</em> I must be going, that wood isn’t going to chop itself.</p><p>Stay here, promise?</p><p>Good girl.</p><p>
  <strong>[SFX fades]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(long pause, time passes)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[wind whistling throughout]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[footsteps]</strong>
</p><p><em>(Angry)</em> You didn’t think I would notice would you? Little sneak!</p><p>Of all the things I’ve done for you, and you can’t obey a simple rule.</p><p>I go out to get us food for the next few days and I come back to an empty castle. Do you know how worried I was? They could’ve found us!</p><p>And where do I find you but picking flowers in broad daylight in the middle of a meadow.</p><p>Get in there.</p><p>You’re lucky I don’t chain you to the wall. Is that what you want? Because that’s what the humans will do to you, to both of us. That is if they don’t kill us first.</p><p>Stupid, stupid girl.</p><p>You don’t even look sorry. Do you know what sorrow is? No! And you never will, because of me!</p><p>You’d better stay away from me, I don’t want to hurt you. But you’ve made me so angry-- <em>(cut off with a deep kiss)</em></p><p>
  <em>(kiss becomes deeper and hungrier)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(kissing for at least 10 seconds)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(breaking away)</em>
</p><p><em>(Surprised)</em> What-- what was that?</p><p><em>(angry)</em> Stay in here.</p><p>
  <strong>[footsteps, door slams]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[SFX fades out]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(long pause, a shorter amount of time passes)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[It is now the dead of night on the same day, SFX as desired, fire crackling]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[door opens]</strong>
</p><p><em>(upset but not angry)</em> I told you to stay in your room.</p><p><em>(sigh)</em> Come in, sit by the fire with me.</p><p>Did I ever tell you I used to be afraid of fire?</p><p>The first village I stumbled into tried to burn me alive. I was wary of the stuff for quite a while.</p><p>The Greeks, they said that man was given fire by the Titan Prometheus. Zeus didn’t want man to have it because he knew it could make them as powerful as the gods.</p><p>But Prometheus saw how men and women were cold and hungry and took pity on them. And now he is being eternally punished for man’s corruption.</p><p>And it would seem you too have been corrupted. What you did today, where did you learn that?</p><p>
  <strong>[Writing]</strong>
</p><p>“Farm Woman and Man” The Farmer and his Wife? You saw them do it?</p><p>
  <strong>[Writing]</strong>
</p><p>“Happy” Yes, I’ve seen them, they seem very much in love. They’re both very young.</p><p>
  <strong>[Writing]</strong>
</p><p>“Love?” (laughs sorrowfully) I guess I can’t really be the one to tell you, I’ve never truly known it.</p><p>
  <strong>[Tapping paper]</strong>
</p><p>What? What? Tapping paper, you, me.</p><p>Paper, you, me.</p><p>
  <em>(pause)</em>
</p><p>You love me?</p><p><em>(scoffs)</em> You don’t know what you’re saying.</p><p>
  <strong>[Writing]</strong>
</p><p>“Wife” The Farmer’s Wife? What about her?</p><p>Shaking the head, no. You.</p><p>What about you?</p><p>Paper, you.</p><p>I don’t understand.</p><p>
  <strong>[Writing]</strong>
</p><p>“I am your wife.”</p><p><em>(suddenly very shy)</em> Uh, its-- not. No. This, with us, is not like them. The Farmer and his Wife, they were married together, they chose to be together.</p><p>
  <strong>[Writing]</strong>
</p><p>“I chose you. You chose me.”</p><p>We didn’t choose each other. We ended up together, completely by chance.</p><p>
  <strong>[Writing]</strong>
</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>I- I love you too.</p><p>
  <em>(kissing deeply for a few seconds)</em>
</p><p>If-- If you are my wife, then I am your husband.</p><p>Do you know what husbands and wives do?</p><p>No? Let me show you.</p><p>
  <em>(kissing deeply again)</em>
</p><p>You’re really very good at that. But I suppose some things can’t be taught.</p><p>
  <em>(kissing throughout this section)</em>
</p><p>Lay down on my bed, let me kiss you.</p><p>You’re so beautiful.</p><p>Your face, and your eyes. Even that grey streak in your hair and the scars all over your body. I love it all. No matter what anyone else says.</p><p>I need to see more of you. Can I pull down your dress?</p><p>
  <strong>[pulling clothes]</strong>
</p><p>Oh, these breasts. Let me kiss them. And suck on your nipples. One, and then the other.</p><p>Here let me pull my shirt off, and you can see me.</p><p>
  <strong>[pulling clothes]</strong>
</p><p>I’m afraid I’m not nearly as beautiful as you.</p><p>
  <em>(soft kissing from listener)</em>
</p><p>Thank you darling, that feels nice, kissing my neck.</p><p>
  <em>(more kissing from listener)</em>
</p><p>Oh and the way you run your hands all over my back. I love it, I love the way you touch me. I’ve never been touched like this before.</p><p>But I know you haven’t either. Let me kiss your neck and your cheeks, your breasts and your hair, and everywhere I can reach.</p><p>I will be the only one who does this for you, the only one who loves you this much.</p><p>Will you let me pull your dress off? Will you be naked before God and me?</p><p>
  <strong>[clothes pulling off]</strong>
</p><p>I didn’t think it was possible for you to look even more beautiful.</p><p>
  <em>(kissing deeply)</em>
</p><p>Let me feel you</p><p>
  <em>(improvise fingering for about 15 seconds include next lines)</em>
</p><p>The way your head and your eyes roll back. You look so good.</p><p>Yes, move my hand where you want it. Let’s learn how to do this together.</p><p>I love you, my darling. I love you so much.</p><p>Here, I want to try something.</p><p>Let me get in between your legs and taste you</p><p>
  <em>(improvise cunnilingus for about 45 seconds)</em>
</p><p>You taste so good, darling</p><p>So warm and wet. Let me feel you up and down, side to side.</p><p>Move me where you need me.</p><p>Pull my hair, yes.</p><p>You’re so beautiful, I love you</p><p>
  <em>(improv to orgasm, it’s sexy)</em>
</p><p>Alright, let me take off my pants.</p><p><em>(laughs)</em> Your eyes just went really wide. The doctor told me that he had to enlarge all of our parts to handle them better.</p><p>I promise that I will be gentle with you.</p><p>Are you ready? Alright.</p><p>
  <em>(improvise sex, include the next lines)</em>
</p><p>That feels so good.</p><p>Are you ok? Do you want to keep going?</p><p>Alright, yes, I’ll move.</p><p>I love you, I love you so much. I didn’t know what love was before I met you.</p><p>I’ll never leave you, I’ll always be there for you.</p><p>We’ll spend forever together, you and me.</p><p>The look on your face, your eyes. You look so beautiful.</p><p>I’m so close, darling. I’m about to come inside you. I love you, please.</p><p>
  <em>(improv to orgasms, its sexy)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(aftercare)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(kissing)</em>
</p><p>Let me get off you, come here into my arms.</p><p>And let’s pull the blanket over us.</p><p>Thank you, thank you for showing me what love really is.</p><p>I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would climb the highest mountain, sled across the arctic, swim across the vast ocean. I love you that much.</p><p>Did you enjoy it too?</p><p>I’m glad.</p><p>Your happiness is all that matters to me. If nothing else, let me make you happy.</p><p>
  <strong>[commotion coming from outside, sounding like voices]</strong>
</p><p>What is that? Get dressed.</p><p>Stay against the wall, let me look out the window.</p><p>Oh god. It’s the villagers. They must’ve-- I should’ve known they would eventually find us.</p><p>
  <em>(pausing as a plan forms in your brain)</em>
</p><p>Darling, darling, don’t cry. It’s ok, everything is going to be ok. This isn’t your fault.</p><p>I want you to get under the bed and wait until they’re gone. Then I want you to go out the back way, and find the Doctor, Doctor Victor Frankenstein of Geneva, Switzerland. Here, I’ll write it in your journal.</p><p>Do whatever you need to to make sure he helps you. Don’t come looking for me, I’ll find you. Keep your journal with you.</p><p>Get under the bed.</p><p><em>(angry)</em> Darling, get under the bed! Now!</p><p>Take my hand, look at me.</p><p>
  <em>(pause, you are sure this is the last time you will see each other)</em>
</p><p>I love you. I love you so much.</p><p>
  <strong>[door opens and shuts]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[shouting, maybe say a line like “Is this what you want? A monster to kill? You’ll have to catch me first.”]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[screaming and shouting that grow softer and softer]</strong>
</p><p>**Optional Epilogue. (Speaker is Doctor Frankenstein)**</p><p>
  <strong>[night sounds in a big house]</strong>
</p><p><em>(awoken from his sleep)</em> Who is there?</p><p><em>(speaking to his wife)</em> Stay here, love.</p><p>Show yourself.</p><p>
  <em>(gasp)</em>
</p><p>No, no, let me go! It can't be. We had a deal.</p><p>What-- what is that you're shoving in my face?</p><p>"They found us."</p><p>What? How? Fuck, you're stronger than you look.</p><p>Where is your mate, demon bitch?</p><p>
  <strong>[Writing]</strong>
</p><p>"Chased them off"? How heroic.</p><p>And I suppose you want me to help you? That's why you've come.</p><p>Why should I do that?</p><p><em>(Strangled as if being choked</em>) Oh gods, fuck! Ok, ok, I will. Let me go!</p><p>It's too late to make plans tonight, we'll discuss this further in the morning.</p><p>And you'd better not kill us in our sleep, Monster. I know where your loose threads are. <em>(maniacal laughter)</em></p><p>
  <strong>[fades out]</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>